


Liar

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Liar

"Would you search another hole if I was defeated in battle?" Kaito gasped, cheek pressed against Tsukasa's naked chest, body shuddering from the hard thrusts from the other.  
  
"Of course," Tsukasa said, lips attached to Kaito's neck.  
  
"Liar," Kaito growled, "you love my hole the most."  
  
Tsukasa bit down on Kaito's neck. "And you love my cock the most, little slut"  
  
Tsukasa grabbed Kaito's ass, fingers sliding between buttcheeks.  
  
"What about I find someone better in another world?" Kaito teased, trying to surpress his moans even though Tsukasa's thrusts felt fucking good.  
  
"Even if you did, you'd always come back."  
  



End file.
